


Americahawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Americahawk

Steve is an artist looking for his next muse. He meets Clint and is captivated by him. Soon they become something more.


End file.
